The Flame's Lovers
by Lexxxie Cupcake
Summary: Flame Princess breaks up with Finn leaving him broken, on his way home he loses himself and finds he's ended up at Flame Princess's house. Even more distraught he runs away. But where to? To the land of Aaa!
1. Chapter 1

"I thought you were the one person I could…" She paused, tears threatening to spill. She looked down at the slowly melting snow and blinked away her tears. Even her tears wear unique. They weren't watery tears. Liquidy; yes. But not watery. "I… I need some time alone."

"Pr-princess… But I-I-I said I was sorry." I felt everything around me fall as her shape became smaller the farther away she walked. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Like the day I first met Flame Princess. Before I met her. The way I felt… crushed. For PB. My eyes stung and I felt cold despite the steam coming off of everything.

"You blew it, man." Ice King's annoying voice broke through the silence. I wanted to kick and scream. And punch the Ice King! And punch myself! How could I have been **so stupid**? As frustrated as I was for everything and as much as I wanted to be chaotic and let go of everything I felt… I… I couldn't. I kicked at the snow weakly and started walking home, my head hung in defeat. This was it, wasn't it? We're done. After everything we both went through this would be it. She'd return to her father and I'd just go back to Jake.

My feet walked forward never really knowing if it was South towards the house or not but the snow withered into the grass so I kept going. I kept walking until I felt my feet were wet. Looking around I noticed that instead of going to my home I'd gone to her home. I walked into the lake by her house. The house we'd built together, made and decorated together. The house we made into a _home_. My eyes threatened to spill tears so I wiped my eyes with my arm and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

When my eyes opened there were strong sunbeams coming in through bathroom window. I tried to sit up but my back was sore from sleeping on the cold, hard tile so instead I just propped myself up on my elbow. I rubbed the sleep boogers from eyes and gave a final push to sit up right. I ended up pushing too hard and rammed my head against the toilet on the way up. I rubbed my head as I got up, removing my clothes deciding that a warm shower would help more than anything. Once I was brushing my teeth I noticed the red still left in my eyes and the puffiness in my face. I should've taken a cold shower to rid my face of the red and puffy along with waking me up. A cold face wash will have to do. My chest still felt heavy, but I was more numb to everything else now. Yesterday was still surreal and a blur. I didn't want to leave the bathroom and have Jake ask me a buttload of questions, still I practiced my smile until I gave up and headed out.

"Hey who the heck are you?" A girl stood in my house. I hope this wasn't like when Marceline came to claim the treehouse. I wasn't up to it at the moment. _Wait a second- she's human! _

"Jake! Dude! Who's this girl in our treehouse?" The girl grew confused and a cat walked in. Woah, Jake would not be happy with cats in the treehouse!

"Honey, there ain't no Jake here. I think you got your info mixed up cause this here is Fionna and Cake's treehouse!"

"Yeah! So get out creep!" The girl- Fionna, took a step forward holding up a fist.

"Fionna! We did not raise you to be so rude to people. But she is right, kid, you have to get going. This isn't your treehouse, and I don't know where it is. I also don't how you got here, 'cause you sure didn't come in through the front door."

"What? No, this treehouse is mine and Jake's." I paced over to the window where me and Jake carved our initials like Marcy had. "See…" My voice trailed off as I saw the initials were F & C instead of F & J. "Wha…This isn't right. That's supposed to be F & J for Finn and Jake! We did it after Marceline tried to take our house away. We didn't want that to happen anymore so we…"

"I'm sorry, hun. I really do think you've got it wrong. We carved those letters for Fionna and Cake after that stupid Marshall got it in his head that he could just come in and take over like he owned the place! Well he did but that's besides the point."

"Where in the great Ooo am I?" I exclaimed placing a hand on my forehead. I took a step backwards and trip over the tile bump of the bathroom floor. The girls stayed staring at me with a confused and concerned look on each of them. Fionna's fist fell and cake had her hands kinda stretched out for me, palms open and facing me.

"Sweetie, I don't think you're in the right mind to be bumpin' around and hurting yourself. See, this isn't Ooo. We're in the land of Aaa. Yunno, with Prince Gumball?" She walked towards me, putting her hand on my forehead. _Aaa? Where was I? How far did I run?_


End file.
